I Love You Too Lou
by Phoenix of the Tardis
Summary: Something is wrong with Louis but he doesn't want to fess up right away. (One Shot) (One Direction)


"Louis is everything okay?" I ask as I walk past Louis room. He was oddly quiet in there. I could usually hear him blasting his music or him moving stuff around in there but today I heard nothing.

"I'm fine" Louis replied in a monotone voice. Which is never a word I would use to describe Louis voice. Something was wrong. "Do you want to talk about it? I ask. It took a while for him to reply but finally he said, "later." And with that, I left him alone. But as soon as I walked past his door. I could have sworn I heard a sob.

Louis came downstairs after awhile he seemed fine, like nothing had ever happened to him.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air" Louis said.

"Okay cool, I'll come with you," I replied slipping on some shoes. "You walking to the park?" I ask?

"Well that's what I was intending to do." He said. It was when he said when I noticed.

"Hey Louis you've been losing a lot of weight lately haven't you?" If took him a while to answer finally he replied with a "Yeah." I didn't want to push him but I had to know.

"You haven't been um… you know, like, starving yourself have you?"

This time he didn't answer.

"Oh no Lou, why?"

"It's not like it's affecting you why do you care," Louis said coldly.

"Because I love you. And yes it is affecting me. Louis seeing you like this is really upsetting me. It's like your happiness is affecting mine."

"But you don't understand I have too!" He paused. "I noticed I wasn't as fit as the other boys," His voice cracked a little when he said that.

Now, Louis never cried, at least he'd never let me see him cry. And he wasn't going to start now, He was holding back so many tears and avoiding eye contact. He looked so vulnerable. I couldn't stand it.

Louis stopped walking and looked away from me. "I've been called fat, annoying, ugly, and irelevent, and a jerk. The list goes on." Louis said quietly. I didn't know what to say. I knew Louis wasn't any of those things but it's not like if it's said once he'll automatically believe it.

"But Louis you aren't any of those things!" I tried. "Besides, you've never given a crap about what other people say, why does it matter now?"

"Because I'm fed up with it!" Louis yelled. "I've been putting up with this bullshit for far too long now and I just can't take it anymore!" Louis put his hands to head and fell to his knees. He looked so broken and torn and like such a wreck. I started crying and fell to his side.

"Louis honey, I know that simply getting over words as harsh as the ones you've been called is hard. But you have too remember, I love you, the boys love you, and you have fans that love you too. You have no reason whatsoever to think that you're not perfect in anyway Louis William Tomlinson because you so are. Your hair, your eyes your smile, your laugh, the way your face totally lights up when you're passionate about something. You're such a happy, funny person and a lot of people love being around you. You're so amazing Louis. I wish you could see that." I said. And I meant every word of it too. I have an amazing boyfriend and I wanted the world to know.

"Thanks," Louis said. Then he put his head on my shoulder. "No, really thanks," he said again.

We sat there for a long time just like that. Louis laying on me, me stroking Louis head. It was nice.

"Look at us, we look like idiots," Louis said.

"It's okay, no one can see us. Plus, we're together." I replied. "What were we even out here for?"

"I wanted to take a walk. Alone originally." Louis said.

"I couldn't let you do that, imagine what could have happened to you if I didn't come."

"You act as if I was going to get eaten by a gang of buff hamsters or something"

"With the things you do Louis, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." I said laughing. He smiled.

"Hey babe," Louis said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I love you."

I felt my skin grow warm and then looked away to hide the fact I was blushing. Then I looked at him and said, "I love you too Lou."


End file.
